


Flower Boy

by 930301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Depression, Existential Angst, First Love, M/M, Rating May Change, adding tags as we go, discovering sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/930301/pseuds/930301
Summary: He's never really thought about it until he falls asleep thinking of breathless giggles and high dimples and dreams of soft lips on his, making his world burst in hues he never even knew existed.The story of Hyungwon's new neighbor and tasting colors.





	1. Chapter 1

Late June was always, in its own way, somber. The dull ringing of cicadas and chirping from birds almost swam through the oppressive humidity. The bright blue sky and hazy atmosphere didn't always feel exciting like summer was supposed to feel. The window was open, letting in the smell of summer. It filled the room; all its corners and cracks and surfaces. An occasional breeze would move the opaque curtains, make the taped on pictures and papers temporarily lift off the wall, as if they could (and would) fly away, but was forced onto the wall. The summer sun lit up the entire room, making a kind of forced, unsettling bright setting. Late June was unimpressive, uncomfortable, and oppressive.

 

Hyungwon stood at his door, looking into the full length mirror. He was staring at his tired reflection. The long day of school and the lack of sleep always takes a toll on not only his mental state, but his physical being. His eyes were hollow, his lips chapped and red. He still had on his uniform, it was a bit wrinkly from being worn during the week. He untied his tie with his bony fingers while still watching his reflection. A sigh escaped his lips, and he moved away from the mirror. A swell of discomfort was growing in the depths of his stomach from looking at himself for too long.

 

Opening his closet, he pulled out more comfortable clothing: track pants and a loose t-shirt. He threw his uniform with the rest of his dirty clothing, and made a mental reminder to wash his clothes over the weekend. Once he was in his change of clothes, he felt less restricted, and instantly felt a bit better. Less suffocated, less suppressed.

 

Violent buzzing ripped through the quiet room. Hyungwon looked at his phone, and without looking at the caller id, he picked it up and placed it at his ear.

 

“Hoseok?”

 

“Hyungwonnie!”

 

Hoseok was the only person that called Hyungwon. Not his parents, his friends, only Hoseok.

 

“Hey, you busy?”

 

“You know I'm never busy.”

 

Hoseok laughed, but Hyungwon felt some dread admitting that. Why couldn't he be more busy? Why did life have to be so empty?

 

“Alright well I'm coming over and stealing you for a bit.”

 

Hyungwon laughed. “Okay, see you soon, then.”

 

Hoseok hung up with a cute ‘bye bye Hyungwonnie!’ and then the line went dead. Hyungwon sighed, and stood in the center of his room for a moment. He listened to the music made up of the distant roar of a lawn mower and sounds of waving papers on walls, wishing life wasn't so predictable.

 

 

 

Hyungwon walked out of his house not even ten minutes after Hoseok’s phone call after a text of ‘im here~’. Hoseok stood next to his car, stretching his arms out. He was wearing his college hoodie, and it exposed a sliver of his pale stomach. His legs were clad in black basketball shorts, and his platinum blonde hair was hid under a black baseball cap. He looked like every average college boy, albeit way more handsome than average. Hoseok gave him a gummy smile, and they both moved to get into his car.

 

Hoseok was Hyungwon’s best friend in high school. Hoseok just finished his first year of college, and left Hyungwon to suffer his senior year of high school by himself. They met in Hyungwon’s first year of high school, Hoseok taking him under his wing when he told him he was ‘too cute to be eaten alive by upperclassmen’. Hyungwon was thankful, because Hoseok was his first real friend at that school. He's had to leave many people in the past due to his parents job requiring them to move about quite often. Hoseok took a bit of stress off of Hyungwon, the stress of finding someone to just get along with, finding someone he could feel less alone with. He's met plenty of other people, befriended them and hung out with them, but Hoseok always came out on top as his best friend.

 

“Who's the kid next door?” Hoseok asked when they were both in the car.

 

“Who?” Hyungwon asked. He doesn't recall anyone being next door, let alone a kid.

 

“There's a guy around our age next door. I've never seen him before, did you get new neighbors?”

 

Hyungwon shrugged. “I guess so?” He assumed, looking out at the next door neighbors yard as Hoseok pulled out of the driveway.

 

He noticed a short boy, glasses adorning his face and dressed in all black, walking outside as Hoseok drove off.

 

 

 

“I think you'd get along with Hyunwoo.” Hoseok said, mouth full of noodles. “He's quiet like you, but, like, ten times worse. Maybe you could bond over silence?”

 

“I'm not that quiet.” Hyungwon murmured into his own bowl. “But I guess it'd be nice to meet him.”

 

“You'd like Changkyunnie too. He's actually younger than you, but the kid is so smart he started college when I did.”

 

Hoseok brings stuff like this up a lot, that Hyungwon needs more friends. Hyungwon is, for the most part, okay with the friends he has now. He doesn't need constant attention. Sure, it gets lonely sometimes, but Hyungwon assumes that being lonely is just apart of the human experience. He appreciates the kind gesture from Hoseok, though. He knows Hoseok worries.

 

“So which one are you dating?” Hyungwon cuts to the chase, and it makes Hoseok nearly choke on his food.

 

“Well… Uhm.” Hoseok stutters, and hesitates. “Neither of them, I did hook up with this guy named Minhyuk last week, though. We've been kind of talking since then.”

 

“I see.” Hyungwon slurped up some of the broth from his noodles.

 

“Why don't you try dating someone, Hyungwonnie?”

 

Hyungwon sighs into his spoon. “I dunno, I'm not really interested.”

 

“Really? Still?”

 

Hyungwon shrugs. He just doesn't care about dating. Relationships aren't his thing. He's not interested. He's never even really thought about it, considering he hasn't ever felt that way about someone else. His friends thinks he's weird, but he's decided to just accept it. What else is he supposed to do?

 

“Maybe I'm not meant for relationships.” Hyungwon says simply.

 

“Maybe you just haven't found the right person.” Hoseok suggests.

 

 

 

Hyungwon finds himself staring at his ceiling. It's currently midnight, and seems like Hyungwon won't find himself asleep any time soon. He's been in bed for god knows how long, just sitting. Hoseok dropped him off a few hours ago, and it's been kind of a blur since then.

 

“Shit… my laundry.” Hyungwon whispers under his breath.

 

Hyungwon turned on his side and threw his legs over the side of his bed, sitting up while doing so. He felt a bit lightheaded when he stood up, the sudden change in position making his blood rush. Stumbling, Hyungwon finally gained back his balance.

 

From his closet, he grabbed the basket full of his dirty laundry. He carried it downstairs. He passed by his parents, who were too preoccupied with papers on the table to even notice his presence, as usual.

 

In the laundry room, he lazily threw his clothes into the washer. It was a routine, and a boring one at that. One of the many required life things that everyone does but seems so null and void that makes it almost burdensome. So sometimes his laundry builds up, over fills his basket (which he doesn't understand how it happens, because these days he's been wearing the same two outfits: a hoodie and jeans or the track pants and t-shirt he's wearing currently. Like cleaning them, changing his clothes seems almost too bothersome sometimes. It's hard.) No one scolds him, he doesn't even remember the last time his parents stepped into his room, nor the last time they even paid attention to the clothing he's worn. They've never paid any attention.

 

Sometimes doing the laundry passes by like this: he thinks of everything yet nothing at all. Maybe because it's so robotic, he doesn't have to think of taking a piece of laundry and throwing it in, or putting in the detergent, or pressing the buttons; so he thinks. Which he wishes wouldn't happen.

 

Hyungwon makes it back to his room, passing by his dejected parents, up the long staircase adorned with picture on the wall of what looks like a happy family, who Hyungwon doesn't even recognize, though he knows it's his own. The empty hallway of the upstairs is sultry and thick, silent and boring. He feels almost suffocated up there, and the uncomfortableness of the floor fills his head but makes it feel empty. He tells himself it's the humidity, but that's to cover up that he knows it's the loneliness.

 

He opens the door to his room, and he's about to slip back into bed for another long session of either thinking too much or forgetting how to think all together, but he becomes distracted. Through his still open window, Hyungwon sees a light across from him. He's either never noticed it, or its it's a new addition to his plain surroundings, though he supposes this adds a little light to the darkness that used to consume everything outside his window.

 

Taking a better look, he notices a figure moving, casting a shadow. They're moving something, and then they stop and stand for a moment. They put their hands on their hips and takes a look around the room. When they turn around, Hyungwon recognizes him from earlier.

 

It's the boy who was walking outside, still dressed in all black. He looks good, Hyungwon thinks.

 

The boy seems to notice Hyungwon watching him when he looks up. For a moment, they just stare, making eye contact. It's like an unspoken introduction, or maybe confrontation. It's as if he's saying _“hey, I caught you staring”_ but knows Hyungwon has no rhyme or reason, just that he noticed him and for some reason, couldn't help but stare.

 

The boy from the other house then smiles, a 100-watt smile that throws Hyungwon off. The light from the other boy's room was bright into his room, but his smile was so much more so. It hit straight to his heart and into the pit of his stomach, making it bubble and twist.

 

Hyungwon tries to smile back, but it comes out awkward. The other boy has looked away now, back to focusing on whatever he was looking at before, leaving Hyungwon still stunned.

 

Hyungwon goes to bed that night, thinking of the boy with sunshine for a smile and the feeling still stuck in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsurprising, Hoseok befriends the next door neighbor.

 

Hoseok has some supernatural power to make friends, Hyungwon has always thought that. People naturally gravitate towards him, like how he naturally brings people in and makes them feel comfortable.

 

It's a week after Hyungwon’s graduation that Hoseok introduces the boy with a bright smile and dimples high on his cheeks as Kihyun. He had just graduated as well, and his parents had moved right after.

 

Hoseok invites him to go out with them to lunch, and Kihyun agrees with a smile, the same damn smile that's been silently haunting Hyungwon these past few weeks. Hyungwon has never dwelled over something so simple for so long. He gets upset with himself each time he finds himself thinking about it. Kihyun was a stranger then, and now he's becoming a friend, so being so struck over his smile is just strange and unbecoming. He needs it to stop for his sanity’s sake.

 

 

Kihyun sits in the back with Hyungwon, per Hoseok’s suggestion (‘Hyungwonnie takes longer to warm up to people’ Hoseok explained with a laugh, and Kihyun smiled at him and it felt so warm). This stirs a kind of anxiety in Hyungwon’s stomach. He can't even bring himself to look directly at Kihyun, but when they speak, he can feel Kihyun’s eyes on him. It burns like hot coals, like he'll turn to ash just because Kihyun even spares him a glance.

 

It's strange, Hyungwon thinks, because he's never felt this way. He feels a way he can only describe as _orange_ , it swells up and bursts from the pit of his lungs to the entrance of his throat. The mere presence of Kihyun makes him feel orange. It’s indescribable, unimaginable, and only something he himself can experience, and it's new and scary but so enticing.

 

Kihyun is new and scary and so, so enticing.

 

 

“I really like Kihyun.” Hoseok says over the phone one day. “How do you feel about him?”

 

“He's nice.” Hyungwon tells him vaguely. “I Iike him.”

 

Hoseok pauses. “You sure?”

 

“...Yeah, why?”

 

“You seem kinda… I dunno, standoffish around him?”

 

Hyungwon sighs and picks at his ripped jeans. He had a feeling Hoseok would ask something like this. Hoseok is nothing if not observant, picking up people's behaviors and feelings without any effort. It's no use trying to hide anything from him, because it won't work.

 

“Can I be honest?” Hyungwon asks.

 

“Of course.”

 

“He makes me feel weird.” Hyungwon finally admits.

 

From the other end, Hoseok hums. “What do you mean?”

 

“I'm… not entirely sure.”

 

Hoseok just laughs.

 

 

Hyungwon finds himself laying in bed again. It's three in the afternoon on a Tuesday. He woke up maybe twenty minutes ago. Its one of those days where he's time sensitive. He feels like he can feel each and every second pass, like he's moving alongside time itself. If he's honest, it's exhausting. It's something he can only describe as ‘too much’. He's aware of every sense, every breath taken by others, every breath exhaled and twitch of muscle. He feels it, he lives it, and he's painfully reminded of his humanity and his undetermined, unpredictable future.

 

It's overwhelming. He's uncomfortable. Life is uncomfortable. He's tired.

 

Tap.

 

Hyungwon sighed, and turned on his side. Maybe he can get some more sleep. Sleeping is always a good way to spend his time.

 

Tap.

 

Thinking he heard something, Hyungwon adjusts his head to look up towards his window.

 

Tap.

 

Curious, Hyungwon gets himself out of bed. He draws the shades and looks out his window. He's almost blinded, but not by the sun, but rather by that bright color orange.

 

Looking at him is no other than Kihyun, sticking part of his upper body out his window. He gestures at Hyungwon to open his own, and Hyungwon follows his request.

 

“I was about to give up.” Kihyun laughs. As always, his smile bright like nothing Hyungwon has even seen before, and the giggle he gives sounds like wind chimes in spring. A symphony that pulls at his heartstrings.

 

“Did you need something?” Hyungwon asks.

 

Kihyun shrugs. “Not really. I just got the impulse to see how you're doing.” he explains. “Sow how are you doing?”

 

Hyungwon is almost taken aback. He just felt like checking up on him? Why? Hyungwon doesn't think he's ever experienced this kind of care and consideration. Hoseok cares, but he's never cared in the _let-me-throw-pebbles-at-your-window-to-see-how-you’re-doing-just-because-I-felt-like-it_ kind of care. It's not a type of care out of obligation, not the kind of “are you okay because you kind of look like shit right now” caring. It’s a genuine sixth sense kind of care. It's foreign but so refreshing. Kihyun is refreshing. 

 

“I'm okay.” Hyungwon lies, but he can't bring himself to tell Kihyun that he feels like not existing. It's something Kihyun didn't need to know. For once, he felt embarrassed to feel that kind of way, felt ashamed. “How are you?”

 

Kihyun sticks his bottom lip out in a pout and it's so cute, Hyungwon feels breathless. “I'm good, just kind of bored.”

 

“Same here.”

 

“Wanna come over?” Kihyun asks, crossing his arms on the windowsill.

 

Hyungwon thinks about it, and he gets nothing short of anxious. Kihyun’s house. Kihyun’s room, full of Kihyun’s belongings, Kihyun’s clothes, Kihyun’s hobbies. Hyungwon is curious, curious about what other clothes he hasn't seen, the hobbies and interests he has. Does he like movies? Books? What is Kihyun’s personal space like? He feels invasive wondering, but Kihyun is inviting him there, so it must be normal to wonder.

 

“Sure.” Hyungwon agrees, and it felt impulsive to say it. Rather than thinking about how to get out of this or weighing that pros and cons of going to wherever with whoever, he had no doubt about coming over.

 

For the first time in God knows how long, he feels excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters, but that's honestly the only way ill be able to update frequently~
> 
> hyungwon is beginning to realize his synethesia in this chapter, which in his case, he experiences colors by being subjected to emotions


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun’s room is pretty. Its decorated well, it's not overwhelming but not sparse. He has photographs pinned on the wall, a string of lights hung around the top of the walls. His sheets are white, he has a large bookshelf filled with books and knickknacks and trophies and what looks an extremely expensive camera. It's cute, and somehow very Kihyun. Simple yet distinguishable; tasteful and comfortable.

 

“Did you take these?” Hyungwon asks, looking at a picture of the beach, the sky cloudy and white. Hyungwon can almost feel the chill of the beach breeze, can almost smell the saltiness of the water.

 

“I did.” Kihyun nods. “I took this one when I visited the beach by myself on a whim.” he explains, pointing at the picture Hyungwon was looking at. “It was cold, and I didn't bring a jacket, and it felt lonely. It was beautiful, though.”

 

“It's beautiful.” Hyungwon tells him.

 

Looking over at him, Kihyun looked flustered. It was adorable. He was drowning in a grey sweater, his ears were pink, and it made Hyungwon feel red. It's like his heart was about to give out just looking at him, and he didn't understand it. He did understand, though, that it felt red. Not a bright red, but a soft red. One that enveloped him in a comfortable warmth, not a flaming wave. 

 

“Thank you.” Kihyun says, and gives Hyungwon a smile he could stare at all day, given the chance. “I really like photography. It's what I'm going to study in the fall.”

 

Hyungwon turns back to the wall and looks at more of his pictures. Sunsets, people, skylines, flowers. They're all taken well, like you can imagine yourself there, next to Kihyun, seeing what he saw. Somehow, that makes Hyungwon’s heart race. He wants to feel that, he wants to feel being next to Kihyun when he has his hands delicately holding a camera. He wants to see how Kihyun would look making his masterpieces. Would be be quiet, wordlessly creating his own world through his lense? What would his expressions look like? Does he look at his picture after, and smile his golden smile? God, Hyungwon would pay anything to know.

 

“I can understand why.” Hyungwon tells him. “These are really great.”

 

“Thank you Hyungwon.” Kihyun giggles, and it sounds like magenta.

 

“What are you going into?” Kihyun asks, and sits delicately on the edge of his bed.”

 

Hyungwon sits on the desk chair next to him and tries not to let out an unconscious sigh. “Law.”

 

“You don't seem too excited for that.”

 

He isn't, so he shrugs. “It's what my parents want.”

 

Kihyun juts out his bottom lip in thought, and moves to lay on his stomach on his bed. “Is there something you want to do?”

 

Hyungwon thinks for a moment. He's never really thought about it, because he never thinks he has the chance of doing something else. Hyungwon doesn't want to daydream of a better outcome, where he does what he wants and he's happy, because to him that's a waste of time.

 

“Not really.” He vaguely answers. “I guess… dance?”

 

In that moment, for the first time in Chae Hyungwon’s existence, he has let something slip from his mouth that he didn't expect. He doesn't know why he said dance. Sure, he remembers the dance classes his parents had him take when he was younger, and how they made him excited and happy, but he's never dwelled on it too much. His parents thought he was getting too old when he became a teenager, and had him stop going. Ever since he's pushed his passion into the back of his mind, burying it deep under knowledge from a plethora of books on law from his parents and extra classes he was pushed into every evening. Why would he need that drive when it would come to no use? Why would it come out when Kihyun asked?

 

“Dance?” Kihyun asks, cocking his head to the side. “That sounds fun! Way better than law. Are you a good dancer?”

 

“I'm not sure, I haven't danced in… in years.” Hyungwon confesses.

 

“Why don't you try now?” Kihyun asks.

 

“What?”

 

“Dance here, I'll dance with you, if you want!”

 

Hyungwon looks at him, bewildered. “I… do you know how to dance?”

 

Kihyun shrugs. “I know how to like… slow dance? I learned for prom but that's about it.”

 

“So you want to slow dance with me?”

 

Kihyun giggles magenta again, and it makes Hyungwon swell. “I think it'd be fun.”

 

 

 

And that's how Hyungwon finds himself, standing close to Kihyun who radiates warmth, holding his hand, with the weight of his hand on his waist. It's nice - no - so, so great. Kihyun is at least a head shorter than him, and he's looking up at Hyungwon with this excited expression that swells and then bursts into a rainbow of overwhelming colors once he grins. It's warm, and though it isn't familiar yet, Hyungwon wants it to be.

 

“So you move your foot back like this, and I follow with my foot going forward.” Kihyun tries to explain, looking down at their feet. It's kind of comical, Hyungwon’s white-socked, long feet next to Kihyun’s smaller and wider feet, decorated with gudetama socks.

 

“Okay.”

 

“And then I move this way, and bring my foot back and you follow by stepping forward.”

 

They move together in Kihyun’s small room. The warm summer light is peeking in, and its casting light onto Kihyun that makes him glow in Hyungwon’s arms. It's so beautiful, and Hyungwon wishes he could capture this moment, this warmth in a bottle and take it with him forever to treasure.

 

Kihyun laughs when he accidentally steps on Hyungwon’s foot, it's breathy and high pitched and it shoots straight into Hyungeon’s heart.

 

 

When Hyungwon goes home that night, he texts Hoseok about dancing and beautiful pictures, and dreams of the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is white. To others, white is bright and warm, exciting. To Hyungwon, it is blank and empty and powerless. Today he feels blank and empty and powerless. There's no particular reason; he just feels empty. He woke up with a heavy feeling in his heart, an oppressive weight in his lungs. It feels like he swallowed too much water, that filled his lungs and shoots up into his throat every time he breathes. It hurts. He hurts.

 

There's not much that he can do. Not knowing the origin, not knowing a solution, so he opts to not do a thing. He just lays there, in his bed, staring blankly at the threatening white hanging over him. He feels that white in his core, and it's starting to feel like it’s distorting his reality. Like he'll just start over when he wakes up again. He knows, though, how wrong he is. He's tried, not just today, but every other day. He doesn't know what he's expecting, except for relief. He wants relief from this emptiness.

 

He doesn't remember when he started feeling like this. He remembers his whole high school career as he does now: sad, distant, and like he's being strangled, breath caught in his throat. Maybe even mid way through his middle school years he felt the same. It's all been the same, and maybe that's why he's so tired. He's tired of the same feeling a returning with no relief, no signs of slowing down. It's hard to wake up each day knowing you're going to feel like the same aimless, tired piece of shit you feel like every day.

 

And he just wants relief.

 

The sudden jingle from his phone momentarily startled him. He picked up his phone, and he felt indigo. Relief.

 

'what are you up to?'

 

Hyungwon sends him a quick response of “not much”. He puts down his phone and realizes the smile on his face. 

 

'you okay? your blinds have been shut all day.'

 

'you won't get enough vitamin d that way!'

 

Hyungwon was taken aback. Someone is actually caring about him. Kihyun barely knows him on a deep, personal level. He doesn't know the hard rock sitting in the bottom of his stomach. Doesn't know the whiteness that covers his mind and seeps inside and dyes it a nasty snow white. Or maybe he does, he does even without Hyungwon telling him outright that he feels real, that he doesn't feel existent or that he even wants to be so. Maybe Kihyun just knows, but doesn't ask, just supports him without a second thought.

 

Hyungwon has waited day by day for someone like him.

 

 

July was always quiet. School was no longer in session, so Hyungwon had the house to himself as his parents were not home. The most noise he'd hear would be his own breathing, or the cicadas outside relaxing in the summer heat. It wasn't quiet, per say, but rather stagnant. Hyungwon basked in it, felt a sense of comfort from the nothingness.

 

Nothingness. Usually that scared Hyungwon, filled him with a overwhelming feeling of inadequacy and unfulfillment. July’s whiteness; it's nothingness, though, was different. It's almost bittersweet. He's given this emptiness on a silver platter. It's his moment to breathe before his responsibilities pick back up in the coming months. No one asks for much. It's a whole thirty-one days full of empty bliss.

 

Something is different this year around. Hyungwon doesn't want to be asleep the whole time. He doesn't want to lay around all day. Instead, he has the yearning for red in his heart. His mind is filled with a certain feeling of longing for a boy. He's never experienced this before. Not for any girl, not for any boy. It's a new feeling that Hyungwon can't say he hates. He loves the warm red, the soft red that comes from blinding smiles and perched dimples and soft, bouncy hair that almost hides sharp eyes.

 

Hyungwon can't quite explain these feelings. He's just… full. He feels fulfilled. He can't stop thinking about the beautiful boy next door. He's amazed at how his feelings have changed for the sweet boy next door; how he was once scared of him (and to be completely, one-hundred percent honest, he's still terrified) but now he's becoming used to the feelings he gives him.

 

It's that indigo he felt reading Kihyun’s text that has overridden that white with it's pigmented emotions. He knows it isn't permanent, but god, he loves it. He loves the momentary relief Kihyun gives him.

 

 

 

“So.” Hoseok starts one day. “Kihyun.”

 

“Kihyun?”

 

“Oh don't play dumb” Hoseok whines. “I honestly thought you hated him but… the look you give him now feels so… different.”

 

“Different?” Hyungwon asks, shoving more chicken into his mouth. “Different how?”

 

Hoseok cringes. “First, don't talk with your mouth full. Second! It looks like you're in love with him!”

 

Hyungwon just stares at him. He swallows his food, and then laughs. Laughs and laughs. “In love?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Hoseok, I don't think I like Kihyun. I don't… I don't even think I… you know.”

 

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You just seem different around him now. I wanted to pass it off as you being more comfortable but there definitely seems to be something else.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You're talking to the love master here, Mr. Chae.” Hoseok dramatically puts his hands on his chest. “And I'm positive, with 99.9% certainty, that there's some flower buds between you two. Deny it all you want, flower boy, but you gotta face the garden shed door at some point.”

 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes again, and returns to his food. ‘Flower buds’ his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a severe lack of kihyungwon and i'm here to fill the void


End file.
